ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ship of Dreams
Finally time-jumped to 1912, near Southampton, Kiva and Terra; along with a few daters to accompany them for the trip, gets a chance to see the Titanic when it's ready to set sail. Ratchet: Whoa... Sasha: Impressive, isn't she? Kiva: Totally. Genis: Yet I wonder.. This ship claims to be unsinkable. Presea: The only mission we have right now is let Kiva and Terra spend time together. It is their honeymoon, after all. - Terra smiled at Presea for her understanding. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. Well, should we go in? Terra: Let's. Kiva: (And lucky for me, I'm bringing something for me and Terra for our...special occasion.) - Kiva and Terra entered the Titanic first and see the boat for the first time. Terra: Wow... Kiva: This ship is impressive. - Genis and Presea entered the ship. Genis: Whoa... Presea: Who knew there are many ways to create objects like this... Genis: Yeah... Hey, Kiva. There should be an extra copy of a map here, right? Kiva: Didn't you get one? Genis: Uh no... I think I left it back in the starship.. Presea: You can share with mine, if you want.. Genis: Presea... I... Kiva: That's nice of you, Presea. Genis: Y--Yeah, thanks. - Zack and Laura entered into the Titanic next. X-23: This place is so big... Kiva: I know, right? Zack: Are you sure you take some medicine for your skeleton? X-23: Yes, I have a few doses with me. - Lastly, Ratchet and Sasha entered the ship. Ratchet: Wow... Sasha: This place looks different from the outside.. Kiva: How can you tell? Sasha: By the different classes the passengers requested to be in. From the looks of these tickets, we are in second class with a few limited invitations to first class for special occasions only. Kiva: Wow! That's amazing. (Thanks, Reia..) Sasha: We better get into our rooms. They should be near the captain's bridge a few blocks down. Ratchet: That's great. Get yourselves a chance to rest. The boat should leave in a few minutes. - Kiva and Terra went to their new room, and Terra is getting a few things out. Terra: Let's see.. A few energy bars, pair of shorts... Kiva: Checking everything you need? Terra: Yes. I know I put some shirts in-- Oh, here they are. Kiva: Umm... Hey, Terra? Terra: Forget something? Kiva: No, it's not that.. Terra: You seemed nervous.. Kiva: Well, I want to prepare something special for the both of us. Terra: You know, I was thinking the same thing. Kiva: Huh??? Terra: Want me to go first or you would? Kiva: You go first. Terra: Well, we don't have to start right away, but...I was thinking... A nice first class dinner, a few dance numbers, watch the sunset as we sail across the ocean and see the stars together. Kiva: I love that idea, my love. Terra: Your turn, sweet pea. Kiva: Well, I think you and I should try something new. Terra: Like a message? Kiva: Um... I say, us having... - Kiva whispered in Terra's ear. Terra: Oh.. I see. Kiva: So... You want to have this experience? Terra: I know you want to, but the ship hasn't take off yet. Besides, tons of people are still here. Kiva: Oh, shoot.. Almost forgot.. - Terra gave Kiva a kiss on the cheek. Kiva: *blushes* Well... Once the ship takes off, then we'll have a good time. Terra: Patience, Kiva. You'll get your chance. Say, back in the Autobots' hideout, I keep hearing a sweet voice talking to me. Was that you? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Although there is one sentence I don't understand... Kiva: Which one is that? Terra: "Just...stay close to my heart." Kiva: Did I say that? Terra: Long ago.. Kiva: Oh yeah! What I meant to say was 'I wish I can be closer to you. I can't let you get hurt'. - Because of Kiva's honesty, Terra tried some French kissing with Kiva. Kiva: I accept your French kissing, my love. Terra: Oh? I learned how to do that in France during the team's trip around the world in eighty days. Kiva: Well, do you used that often? Terra: *blushed* No, not in public.. Kiva: Oh! Terra: I'm been saving this for the honeymoon. If it's too much, I understand. Kiva: No. It's perfect, my love. Terra: Okay, good. - The Titanic is starting to move forward, with the last-minute passengers coming aboard. Kiva: Oh, the ship is ready to leave. Terra: Well, well. The voyage has begun.. Kiva: Yep, it sure does. - The ship leaves the harbor in a good speed. Terra: Somehow, this feels...just right. Kiva: Yeah, my love. Terra: I think...I'm going for a walk. Kiva: Alright.. Want me to come along? Terra: Sure. *smiled at Kiva* Kiva: Wonderful... - Terra and Kiva leave their room and walked through the hallways. Category:Scenes - Specials